newfrontiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Coalition
Overview The first human space empire the Galactic Coalition began as a agreement between earth governments and local cluster colonies such as Mars for a Galactic governance that would best suit all parties. This worked well for a time as earths population now reached into the darkness of space. The biggest breakthrough for the Coalition was the discovery of W-1 and the ability to harness it for FTL travel at a realistically cheap cost. This rocketed colonization efforts with the burgeoning populations thirst for more resources fueling expansion. Succession War Said expansion wasn't easy. Many of the remote colonies were simply there to extract resources with very little help from the coalition. Much of these were left without some basic facilities and amenities and it was only a matter of time before it lead to trouble. Over generations the further you got from earth the more culture had changed away from that of the cradle of humanity. Under the guise of simply being a union of smaller colonies the Federatsiya Feniksa was formed with the public intent of arranging services for the outset colonies however its true intent from the beginning was a large scale revolt to pull power from the Coalition. Post War and Cold War era After the truce was signed and the White Belt DMZ had been designated the Coalition now found itself in a hard place, men and women wounded and dead from the war, it had lost almost half of its colonial holdings along with their resources, its fleet lay damaged and obsolete in some cases. And across the belt from it lay its new rival, the truce was in place but the war never ended. Now it was being fought within corporations, inside its own borders against agents of the Federation. Demographics The main species found within their borders are Humans however, The Coalition has maintained open borders with alien spices allowing for immigration and settlement from many empires through the galaxy. The culture has been a mix of many human cultures from earth, mixed amongst newer cultures that appeared throughout the years of expansion such as Martian. Politics The Galactic Coalition maintains a Representative Democracy which consists of elected representatives from the major blocs on earth as well as from the major colonial regions. These are elected by referendum, which is held is every country, planet and colony. Generally more liberal free market makeups end up having the majority and policy filings and choices reflect this. Policies and laws are dictated from here and must fall in line with the written Space Constitution, a document written after the creation of humans first several colonies asserting the basic sentient rights to all residents within the coalitions borders. The Galactic Coalition currently has an uneasy truce with its former colonial creation the Federatsiya Feniksa. They currently employ closed borders and a ban on trade with them as well as engage in proxy warfare through spies, dissidents and corporations, however goods and people can generally pass through the White Belt. Military Comprised of the Intergalactic Fleet division and Marine Corp Division as its main two branches the Galactic military was once the largest in the known universe, however the war left it devastated both in a loss of personnel through combat losses and mutiny. Regardless of its losses, 14 years after the war it has begun to rebuild itself in the face of a new threat of the federation. Space Division is a sub division of the Fleet tasked with domestic patrol searching for pirates, illegal trafficking and unlicensed Federation vessels, and acts as a police force within its own borders. It consists of lighter purpose build craft made for chases and prisoner transportation and less for open combat. Economics Being the largest economic bloc in the known universe meant rapid development of its home colonies and an abundance of resources leading to a knockon effect of further growth. However the war put a prompt stop to this, and a big slow on expansion efforts. Free trade and an open market are core tenants of the Collations economic policy due to its need to export large amounts of resources.Category:Empires and Governments